Wormhole
Synopsis Gruumm travels into the past and recruits Zeltrax in his plan to conquer Earth before the formation of S.P.D. The S.P.D. Rangers must follow him and teamup with the Dino Rangers in order to stop them before the wormhole closes and they're trapped in the past. Plot Emperor Gruumm is confronted by Omni to prepare for his arrival on Earth. Gruumm takes the Terror through a wormhole 21 years into the past. Kat alerts the Rangers of Gruumm's temporal trip into the wormhole. At Reefside High, in 2004 - Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent witness a spaceship hovering over the school. Gruumm has arrived in his ship, the Terror to take over the Earth without interference from S.P.D. Commander Cruger sends Jack, Bridge, and Z on a mission to follow Gruumm through the wormhole. The Dino Rangers go into the woods in search of the Terror. Rather than finding the Terror, they are confronted by Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones. Jack, Bridge, and Z travel into the wormhole in search of Gruumm. As the Dino Rangers fight Zeltrax, the Terror appears and beam him aboard. Gruumm insists that Zeltrax defeats the Power Rangers, and Zeltrax assures him that it would be his pleasure. Jack, Z, and Bridge reintroduce themselves and inform the Dino Rangers of Gruumm's plans. Meanwhile as the wormhole closes, the other S.P.D. Rangers prepare to join up with the others before the others are trapped in the past. Meanwhile, Tommy appears as the Black Ranger in a battle against Zeltrax. The Dino Rangers teamup with the S.P.D. Rangers to fight Zeltrax, Troobians, and their footsoldiers. Zeltrax leads an army of three monsters that created by Mora, all three levels of Krybots, and the Tyrannodrones. Gruumm and Mora watch as the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers show up and his forces join together against all 12 Rangers. Tommy and Doggie meet for the first time and lead the Rangers against their oponents. Kira, Syd, and Z team up to display girl power while Sam and Trent work together using White Ranger power. Bridge, Ethan, and Sky display teamwork Green/Blue Ranger style as the Black Rangers, Tommy and Cruger, defeat Zeltrax just before he retreats. Jack and Conner both activate their Battlizers to take out Mora's creations. The Power Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster and the Canine Cannon to finish off the footsoldiers. Before the S.P.D. Rangers return to the future, Doggie erases their and the Dino Rangers memories. Trivia *Although Doggie erases the memories of himself and the other Rangers, Tommy and Sam aren't present and remain with their memories intact. Also, all the students of Reefside High. *This episode's placement in the Dino Thunder series is questionable. It is said to take place between events in an episode, but which one is a mystery. *Due to Mora's behavior during this Resurrection, It is likely that "Wormhole" takes place right before she gets brainwashed at the end of Insomnia.'' *This episode was mistakingly aired early in Canada. It is first officially released as an exclusive DVD episode on S.P.D. Volumes 4 & 5. It's first official TV appearence is inconveniently after the series has ended for at least two months. *Tommy does not appear unmorphed in this episode, due to the fact that Jason David Frank wasn't present. Morphed as the Black Ranger, he was voiced by Jeffrey Parazzo who plays Trent the White Ranger. *The placement within the Dino Thunder timeline is sometime after The Passion of Conner due to the Triassic Battlizer being present. Although, Zeltrax was never seen leading Tyrannodrones at this point in the season. *Jack makes a reference to Tommy's legacy by stating that he's read all about him at the academy. Category:S.P.D. episodes